When the Dawn Breaks
by TercesTardis
Summary: When the dawn breaks, The Doctor will be alone once again, without River Song.A one-shot about The Doctor and River leaving each other. Please read and review!


**Hi everyone! So, I decided to make another fanfiction one-shot. Although my other one did not get much reviews** **, I am hoping this one will have more reviews, follows, and** **favorites.**

 _Intro_

24 years. At first it had seemed like a lifetime, but, now that it was over, it seemed like a few hours. Funny how things would seem like an awful length of time, and when you actually do it, it just seems like not 10 minutes has passed.

Now, this phenomenon was especially peculiar to The Doctor, who, in fact, being a Time Lord, had a special ability called 'time sense'. This is why it bothered him so much that being stuck in one place at one time for 24 years seemed so quick, when, as he recalled, at one point of time in his life,(sometime in his previous incarnation) he spent one hour with the Ponds and already it felt like he was going to burst with boredom - _after_ , of course, he set a high score in Wii.

 _Doctor's POV_

I looked out into the horizon, the soft whispers of the Singing Towers filling the air. I glanced at River, sweet River, beautiful River,. Ok. maybe not that sweet, but she was the woman I love, the daughter of my best friend, and I thought she deserved to be called sweet.

My wife was also staring at the Towers, a blissful and joyed expression on her face. But through that, I saw her eyes glistening with tears, and she was biting her lip as if she was about to cry.

"River," I began. I raised my eyebrows with a pointed expression.

River turned to me. "Is something wrong?" she asked. She quickly masked the pure and innocent expression with an aura of mischievousness.

"Don't do that," I told her, shaking my head.

"Do what?" she asked, confused.

"Do...that!" I exclaimed, struggling to find words. My arms waved around, trying to communicate with River non-verbally.

River raised her eyebrows, and rolled her eyes. "You do know that isn't a proper explanation, right?" she smirked. I frowned. As much as I loved her, sometimes I wanted to wipe that smug look off Professor River Song's face.

I sighed."Just forget this conversation. I liked it better when we were quiet, and it was dramatic, and we were all staring into space. I t was like one of those great films. But now you cheapened it, you turned it into some sort of...cheap film."

River giggled slightly and shook her head. "Oh, sweetie, for a moment there I thought you were more mature," she said. "But now I see that you are just as childish. Oh, and by the way, _you_ started it. So, therefore, according to you, you cheapened the moment."

"Look, River, over there," I said as I ignored her smart aleck reply. "See how the sun is beginning to rise, and all the colors are spread out across the sky evenly, but not so much? Now that is what I call a fine sunset."

"Oh," I heard her gasp. I looked towards her. She was staring at the sunrise, her hand clasping her chest. She looked at me. "It's beautiful." Her blue eyes were filling with tears.

Then alarm took over her face. "Wait a minute," she realized. "It's sunrise. That means the night is over. Should we go now?"

I smiled at her. "Not if you don't want to," I said, pulling her into a kiss.

 _River's POV_

As The Doctor pulled me into his arms and his lips touched mine, I immediately cooperated. Clutching on to him, I savored this kiss, which we had done so many time before. As he ran a finger through my hair, I thought bout how this could be our last kiss, if the legend's were right.

Then, we heard an ill-timed beep. We broke apart, with me blushing and The Doctor scowling at my watch, which had caused the beep. I read the message, and realized I was urgently needed for an archaeology mission.

Sighing, I looked at The Doctor apologetically. "Sorry, I need to go," I said. "Would it be alright if you gave me a lift?"

"No, no," The Doctor assured. "It's fine." Though, by the tone of his voice, one could easily guess that it was most definitely alright with The Doctor. "After all, it's not like we could stay here forever," he continued, his tone suggesting that that was what he really wanted.

"Quite right," I agreed, stifling laughter. I took his hand as he helped me out of my chair, not that I needed it, and we walked to the TARDIS.

As I nodded my goodbye to a certain head with the body of a red robot, I patted my blonde curls. I faced my husband. "How do I look?" I asked him.

He gathered me up in his arms once again, smiling his thin smile. "Absolutely beautiful."

I playfully pushed him away. "Hurry up, I might be late," I told him playfully.

"River," The Doctor whined loudly. "We have a time machine."

"I know that, sweetie," I replied. "It's just that _you_ are never on time. Now come along." I unlocked the TARDIS doors and stepped inside.

As I prepared the TARDIS for her flight, the Doctor walked in. He took my hands off the console, saying, "No, River, I'll fly her."

I frowned. "But you don't even know how to fly the TARDIS!" I protested.

He glared at me with his infamous eyebrows. I crossed my arms. "Fine," I said."But if you land me in Pyrovillia again, I'm going to murder you until you're all out of regeneration energy."

He chuckled. "Where?" he asked me.

"Luna University," I answered, still a bit cross. I was certain he would mess it up again. "You know which timeline."

He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS began to whirr. "I'm surprised she didn't throw you off yet," I yelled at The Doctor to be heard above the noise. I grabbed the console to avoid being thrown off my feet as the TARDIS began to rock.

Then, finally, it was still again. "Luna University, Professor Song," the Doctor grinned at me. "Brought to you by your loving sunset."

I rolled my eyes. He had been teasing me about that for 24 years. Kissing him on his cheek, I warned him, "You better have not brought me 2 million light years away from Luna."

I walked to the door and stepped out. "Goodbye, sweetie!" I called, then faced front. I froze. "He landed me in the Lost Moon of Poosh." I said disbelievingly. "What kind of idiot lands this far away from destination?"I muttered angrily as the TARDIS began to dematerialise.

I sighed as I pressed coordinates on my Vortex Manipulator. It's a good thing I have you," I said to it.

 _Finale paragraphs_

The Doctor fiddled with the controls. He couldn't believe this was the last time he would see River. _His_ River. He looked sadly down, letting his mind process the information.

He whispered softly, "Goodbye, River." The TARDIS hummed, full of compassion. He could tell that his ship would miss his wife, too.

The grey-haired man looked up and pulled a lever. "Where to now, Old Girl?"


End file.
